Dreaming of You
by Avengers-Besties22
Summary: When Steve Rogers starts seeing his dreams play out in reality, he begins to worry about his partner in crime, Tony Stark. Stony oriented. We don't own Marvel. If we did, Stony would be canon. Reviews are love, reviews are life!
1. Chapter 1

_Steve sat on the dining room chair reading "Gone with the Wind." It's his favorite book. He turned the page and looked up to see Tony enter with a bottle of scotch in one hand, with his phone to his ear in the other._

"_I told you Pepper, I can't be at the meeting that early." He said into the phone. Then Clint walked in the room and accidently bumped into Tony, making the billionaire spill his scotch. _

"_Crap! Watch where you're going Bird Brain." Tony yelled, grabbing paper towel to clean it up. Clint just rolled his eyes and started to help him clean up. _

Steve slowly opened his eyes to the bright sun, streaming in his window. He frowned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his face. _That was a really weird dream_, the blonde thought. But he ignored it and got up and got dressed and made his way into the kitchen.

He pulled out the coffee pot and poured it into his white coffee mug. He walked over and sat on the dinner chair and started to slowly sipping, contemplating what he should do today.

Maybe he could work out in the gym, or sketch pictures of the trees, or animals…or Iron Man. No, focus Rogers. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his mind.

Clint came walking in to the kitchen with sleepy eyes. He yawned and rubbed his droopy eyes and pulled out a coffee mug.

"Good morning." Steve said in his cheerful voice. Clint only grunted as he started pouring his coffee. Steve sighed and looked down at his drink. Some people aren't morning people.

Then Tony walked in with a bottle of scotch and his phone to his ear. Steve frowned as the brown haired entered the room.

"No, I want today's meeting cancelled…why? Because I'm busy! Don't use that tone of voice with me." Tony said, raising his voice.

Clint bumped into Tony, making the scotch and the coffee spill on the both of them and the floor.

"Darn it! Watch where you're going!" Tony said, hanging up on Pepper and bending down to pick up the pieces of the glass. Steve frowned as he watched the two men pick up the pieces of the broken glasses.

Tony stood back up and looked over at Steve who had a frown and was staring off into the distance.

"What's wrong Capsicle? You know that I don't like it when you stare off into space. It looks like your plotting someone's death. If you are, kill bird brain here!" Tony pointed at Clint. Steve frowned.

"I know a lot has changed since the 40s, but I'm sure killing someone is still illegal." Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it kind of is Tony!" Clint said nudging Tony's arm.

"Whatever, I'll be down in my lab." Tony started to walk to a door. "After I get another drink. And if you going to kill ANYONE, Steve, kill Clint…I'm better looking than him." Tony shouted, already walking down to his lab.

Steve rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink, but he had to agree with Tony on that one. Wait, didn't he dream about something like that last night? With the spilling of the drinks? He shook his head and took another sip of his warm drink. He looked up to see Clint staring at him.

"What?" Steve asked, eyeing the assassin.

"Please don't kill me." Clint said with wide eyes.

Steve groaned and got off his chair and left the kitchen to go work out.

**Thank you for taking the time to read our first chapter! Reviews are welcomed. The next chapter will be coming up shortly. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Steve stared up at the sky with a look of awe. It was one of the most beautiful and amazing phenonons he'd ever seen in is life. The sky was a light blue color with soft and fluffy pink clouds over the blue color. You'd certainly have to see it to believe it! Being so distracted, Steve hadn't heard Tony come out to see it too. _

_ "That's..." Tony Stark actually seemed at a loss for words, "Beautiful." He settled on,_

_ "It's like a pink cotton candy sky," Steve whispered. _

_Of course Steve really didn't want to admit just how, well, _romantic, _the whole situation was. He felt Tony place a hand on his shoulder and slowly turn him around. Then as if following an invisible cue, they slowly inched toward each other..."_

Steve jerked up quickly in his bed. It had just been a dream. He let out a huge sigh and pulled the covers over his head. Steve couldn't help thinking that he had been so _close. _It felt so real though. _So real._ It bugged him how much he had hoped that he could potentially have a future with Tony. It was impossible. Tony loved Pepper, end of story, end of discussion. It could never be him. He wanted Tony to be happy though. Isn't that love? Love is selfless. But he also knew that he would never fully be complete without Tony. Steve had even been able to feel Tony's warm breath on his face for just a moment, and oh how he wished he could live in that moment forever. He mentally scolded himself and got up to start his day.

"Darn machine!" Steve grumbled under his breath whilst trying to get this coffee contraption to work. He just wanted a mug of coffee, but it didn't seem to be worth it.

"Having a bit of trouble old man?"

"Please Tasha, I just want a cup of coffee. Would you help me out?" Steve desperately hated to ask, and of all people to ask it was Natasha.

She looked like she had a comeback prepared, but decided it wasn't worth the effort and started up the red coffee pot.

"What kind would you like Cap?"

"Just...regular coffee?"

"No one drinks just coffee anymore. You need a pumpkin spice latte with too shots of black expresso or-"

"What language are you speaking in? Just a black coffee please," Steve said regretting his decision to make a coffee at all.

Natasha groaned and chose an italian roast and stuck it in the top chamber of the pot before clicking down the lever. "There you go," and she left upstairs.

The coffee tasted fine to Steve, but still he probably wouldn't attempt making another anytime soon. He stifled a yawn, and paced outside. That's when he saw a very familiar sight.

It was... Pink cotton candy clouds?! He wiped his eyes and looked again, just to make sure he wasn't, well, dreaming. Nope, the breathtaking sight was still there, looking as wonderous as before. Would this be the second dream to actually happen? And if the dream would happen the... That would be crazy. Steve thought it had to be coincidence. Yes, coincidence, nothing more.

"It's...beautiful," He heard his favorite voice say.

"Yeah like, pink cotton candy clouds," he quickly replied, secretly hoping that perhaps his dream would play out if he played along.

Sure enough he felt Tony grab his shoulder and slowly turn him...

Steve was freaking out on the inside, this can't be happening, Tony wasn't in love with him at all. He couldn't be, and most importantly he realized that Tony _shouldn't be. _He didn't want to take him away from a normal(ish) life with Pepper. He couldn't do this to her either. Luckily, Steve didn't have to decide on a plan of action because before anything could happen between them, Bruce stepped outside exclaiming, "Cirrus clouds! Lovely!"

Steve about melted on the spot. Nothing was going his way today. How could he even have, not one, but TWO dreams that actually played out before his eyes. Two dreams in Two days. What did this mean?

**Sorry for the long wait! ****^_^ ****Hopefully this makes up for it a bit. Poor Steve :( Oh well, stay tuned! Please review! Those who review shall get a virtual ice cream cone... with sprinkles. If that doesn't make you want to review, I don't know what would. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait on the next chapter, been pretty busy. But it's here and feel free to review if you would like. Enjoy!**

_The room sounded of grunts and punches. Steve punched the bag as hard as he could, it swayed from side to side. He firmly planted his feet, and his punches became faster and harder. He punched one more time and the bag went soaring and hit the wall, making the sand pour out of it. _

_Steve took a big breath as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he tried to control his heavy breathing which was the only sound in the built-in gym. The door to the room swung opened very fast and was closed very fast. Steve frowned and turned around to see Clint out of breath. _

"_What's wrong?" Steve asked as he started to un-wrap his hands. _

"_Tony's been in a car crash!" Clint screamed out as he ran out of the room. Steve froze as he watched Clint leave. He quickly followed Clint out of the room._

Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve

_All of the Avengers sat around the huge living room in complete silence. Steve felt his eyes get watery. Tony never made it out of surgery, he died pretty quickly. One tear escaped Steve's eye and it rolled down his cheek. He buried his head in his hands and let the tears all fall out…_

Steve eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in bed, his blanket falling to rest on his hips. He threw his blankets off and ran out into the living room where everyone was around the TV, watching supernatural.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked with urgency in his voice as he looked around the room. Bruce frowned and looked up from his notebook.

"What?"

"Tony! Where's Tony?!"

"He just left for work, why?" Natasha asked as she looked Steve up and down. The solider didn't respond, instead he just ran out of the door.

"Where's the fire?!" He heard Clint yell out. Steve saw Tony start up his car. He ran over there and grabbed the door and yanked it off the hinges and threw it on the yard.

"What the heck Rogers!" Tony yelled out. Steve ignored him and grabbed the playboy by the shirt collar and yanked him out of his seat, breaking the seat belt in the process. Tony broke away from Steve's grip.

"Why!? You just broke my car!" Tony whined as he straightened his suit jacket.

"You can't leave today!" Steve yelled out, as he tried to control his heavy breathing. Tony blinked a few times and looked to his car.

"But…you broke my-"

"Forget about the car! You're a billionaire. Buy a new one!" They both went quiet as Tony looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Steve asked.

Tony shrugged. "Nothing…and why can't I go to work today?

"Because," Steve paused and realized that if he told Tony, he would probably think that Steve was insane. "Because…I wanna spend time with you." Steve gave him a smile.

"Wow, aren't you filled with lust." Tony patted Steve's chest and started to walk inside. Steve frowned and looked down at the ground, before walking inside.

Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve

Tony walked down and into his lab as Steve followed him down there.

"Why are you following me?" Tony asked as he plopped himself in a chair.

"I said I wanted to spend time with you." Steve whispered as he inched into the lab.

"That doesn't mean I have to actually talk with you, right?" Tony said hopefully as he pulled out a pencil from his drawer. Steve huffed as he sat on the chair next to the playboy and watched him. Tony sighed as he continued to write something down on his notebook.

"Stop breathing on me." Tony mumbled.

"Sorry." Steve leaned back in his chair and fiddled with his thumbs as he took in a big breath. Tony glared at the solider from the corner of his eyes, but continued to work.

"Do you have some paper and a pencil I can use?" Steve asked as he dropped his hands in his lap and gave Tony an innocent smile. Tony pointed towards a drawer with his pencil, before turning his chair and beginning to do something on a computer. Steve pulled out a notebook and a pencil. He pushed his chair away so he could see all of Tony and slowly begun to sketch.

Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve/Tony/Steve

"Really? You've never seen it before?!" Tony asked in astonishment. Steve laughed and shook his head. "Wow okay. We'll so have to watch it than."

Steve smiled as he folded up his sketch and stuffed it in his pocket. "I swear Capsicle. Sherlock is an awesome show! You won't regret watching it." Tony said as he grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him out of his lab and onto his floor. He shoved Steve down on the couch and went to pull it up on Netflix.

Steve chuckled as he got comfortable in his seat. He tucked his legs underneath him and leaned up against the arm chair. Tony smiled when he clicked on the first episode, and sat down by the blonde. He pressed up against his side and threw a blanket over them. Steve tensed up when he felt Tony lay his head on his shoulder, but relaxed when Tony let out a sigh of contentment. Steve felt like this would be a perfect time to tell the genius how he really felt about him and all the feelings swirling around in his head, but decided against it.

He doesn't want to ruin this moment with drama. So he kept his mouth shut as the show started to play. He'll tell Tony soon…maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but he will someday; when the time is right.

**So sorry for the long wait! At least we have it out now. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want. Reviews encourage us to write ;)**


End file.
